


【佐鸣】食髓知味

by sntara



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sntara/pseuds/sntara
Summary: 十七岁少年初尝性事
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 35





	【佐鸣】食髓知味

他被吻得晕乎，舌头被佐助吸住，缠绕，拨弄，放开时发出啧的一声，然后被佐助再次卷走。他的舌已经背叛了自己，明明是想在佐助嘴里搅弄出一番天地。他不知道，舌头一旦伸出去，佐助便不会让他轻易收回了。俘虏，阶下囚，他脑子里胡乱地冒出一些词语来批判自己的舌，但舌头只顾着发出啧啧水声，口水顺着嘴角淌到下巴滴到肚皮上。这一下让鸣人稍微回了神，睁眼是佐助长长的睫毛，他伸手想揩一把肚子上的口水，却摸到了两个人正互相推挤的阴茎。肚皮上何止是口水，是他和他的前列腺液，两个人身上都是湿漉漉的一片，为什么他现在才发现呢，他们的裤子又是什么时候脱掉的呢。鸣人还记得，他和佐助一起搓了澡出来，他还笑佐助穿他花里胡哨的短裤风格不搭，两人上身还冒着温热的水汽，然后不知道怎么他们就吻起来了。是五分钟前还是十五分钟前，跟佐助在一起的时候，经常不知道时间到底是快是慢还是会静止。佐助的阴茎顶着他的软乎乎的肚子，他的阴茎蹭着佐助已具雏形的腹肌。鸣人同时摸着两个人滑滑的龟头，太刺激了，他并不是没有幻想过跟佐助做爱，到真正要发生时，光是性器官的摩擦这一事情，就足够他激动得浑身燥热了。鸣人想到刚在浴室中，他给佐助搓澡时还不敢正视的性器就在自己手下，阴茎就突然一抖一抖往前拍打佐助的腹部，他不争气地喘着射出了两股乳白的精液。

  
“你不行了吗？”

  
佐助终于放走了他口中的俘虏，低头看鸣人有点软下去的阴茎，又凑上去舔走了鸣人嘴角残余的口水。

  
因为想想就射了，鸣人也羞得不行，但他从来都不能轻易认输，毕竟对方是臭屁的佐助，“什？！你才不行了！男人不许说不行！混蛋佐助！”

  
“哦？”

  
佐助抹了一把腹部黏腻的精液，尽数涂到两人的阴茎上，他抓住鸣人的手，带动他一起轻轻撸动起柱身。鸣人随着撸动一下一下的喘，他寻找到佐助握住他腰身的另一只手，十指相扣。他想佐助的眼睛好亮，佐助的脸因为性而泛红很好看。鸣人巴巴地伸出他肉红的舌尖讨吻，这次佐助霸道地把他的舌头堵回了嘴里，佐助慢慢地舔过他的牙床，勾起舌尖来回扫他的上颚，感受到鸣人兴奋得颤抖，才舌头缠舌头吸吮起来。

  
两人手下的动作都不自觉地加快，佐助的呼吸又深又沉，他拨开鸣人的手，先是用手掌包住两个龟头揉着圈，再拇指刮按鸣人的马眼，最后握着两人的阴茎快速撸动。鸣人的声音都变了调，屁股直跟着动作耸动。两人一前一后射了出来，鸣人只是一股股往外吐着精水，佐助的精液却能射得老高，射得两人胸膛到处都是，又白又稠，缓慢往下坠落，划过鸣人的乳头。佐助还沉浸在跟鸣人一起撸射的快感里，双眼微眯，直看进鸣人湛蓝的眼底。

  
等两人都缓过劲来，佐助估摸着两人三次射精的量应该足够润滑了，又开始把身上的精液往下揩。  
“佐助你射好多…”鸣人搂着佐助脖子，整个人已经迷迷糊糊的，光看着佐助收集精液。

  
“嗯，有阵子没撸了。你最近肯定撸过吧？”

  
“撸了又怎么样，不许我血气方刚吗？”

  
“所以，自慰的时候有没有想我？”

  
“我，我有，我还有什么时候是不想你的吗…”

  
他们又吻了起来，鼻尖是彼此精液的腥味，两根性器渐渐抬头。佐助把精液都往鸣人穴口推，按着菊穴的褶皱画圈，精液被挤进了一些，他伸出中指开始尝试扩张。

  
“佐助，你干什么，你那个不进来吗？”鸣人疑惑着，但还是抬起臀部配合自己的男朋友。

  
“白痴，要扩张，不然你会痛的。啧，看不见不行，你趴我腿上。”

  
鸣人乖乖趴下，屁股翘在佐助大腿上，他后知后觉有点害羞，平时自己都见不着的地方就暴露在佐助眼下。他把头埋在臂弯里，声音闷闷地说，“我以为，有润滑就行了，好色老头书里也没写啊，你怎么知道的。”

  
为什么佐助总是懂的比他多呢？以前中学还只是朋友的时候让佐助跟他一起看自来也爷爷的小黄书，他每次都不肯的，难道偷偷学偷偷看啦？吻技也是，明明佐助接吻的时候他也在接吻，毕竟使他们吻技得以提升的对象不就是彼此吗，佐助也是学得比他快，吻得比他好。

  
佐助不知道他小男朋友奇怪的好胜心又在作妖，手指已经伸了一根进去，小心翼翼的抽动。其实他哪来经验呢，这次倒是多亏了鼬两年前就丢给他的男同碟片，丢过来的时候还要说一句愚蠢的弟弟。他气得牙痒，转手扔进床底，和鸣人恋爱以后才捞出来看了两遍。看别的男人做爱可不是什么好受的事，不过，他回忆了下片中的操作，心想鸣人只看自来也写的异性做爱当然不知道要扩张，但他只回了句，“我知道怎么做，交给我。”

  
佐助刚挤进去一个龟头，鸣人实在涨得难受，条件反射收缩了一下，就听见佐助“嘶”的一声，急急退出去了。佐助用两根手指并拢再次做了下扩张，握住性器顶端开始第二次进入。“鸣人你放松，夹得我好疼。”

  
“还以为你要被我夹射了呢。”

  
“你胡说什么，你是故意的？”

  
“当然不是，我也很难受好吗！哼嗯…佐助我想看着你。”

  
鸣人回头看着佐助扶住阴茎往里挤，没想到两人第一次真枪实弹，居然就用后入的姿势。他平时幻想的，多是佐助趴在他身上，他双腿夹着佐助的腰，他可以伸手摸摸佐助好看的眉毛，看着佐助看个够。

  
“你第一次太紧了，从后面进去你好受点。”

  
“好吧。”鸣人低头盯着自己垂下来的性器，然后视野里就出现了佐助的手。

  
“鸣人…”佐助边揉他的阴茎边唤他，俯下身跟转过头来的鸣人吻在一起。

  
一吻毕，鸣人被佐助拉着手去摸两人身体相连的地方，佐助已经完完全全操进去了，严丝合缝，佐助的囊袋垂下来，贴着他的会阴部。鸣人没想到佐助居然能全部操进来的。他和佐助，在学校游泳课，已经被低情商的佐井盖章认证小鸡鸡和大鸡鸡，还说他看了佐助的尺寸内心深处感受到了恐惧。什么嘛，他当时还很不服气的，看起来明明差不多的说，好吧，是有那么一点点区别，不过区别到底有多少，在今晚亲眼见识到佐助勃起的尺寸后，他总算是了解了。

  
两个少年人毕竟都是第一次，佐助觉得现在他脑内已经高潮了，光是完全进入鸣人，他就可以射出来。鸣人体内的软肉比他的阴茎还烫，紧紧包裹着他，一收一缩，激得他突突往外冒前列腺液。交合的地方似有电流一般，酥酥麻麻，从龟头开始串流到脚趾，又冲上他颅内。他停着不动，先捻鸣人的乳头，揉鸣人的阴茎，再俯下去舔鸣人的耳廓，听鸣人一遍遍叫他的名字，含住鸣人舌头的时候他才终于操干起来。

  
鸣人小小的卧室里都是啪啪啪啪肉体撞击的声音。做爱是那么舒服的事，鸣人低头看自己被佐助操得前后甩动的性器，心里只剩下太爽了太爽了，还有佐助佐助。佐助双手紧紧扣住鸣人细细的腰，嘴里喘着粗气，随着精囊收缩和阴茎跳动的频率一次次深深操进鸣人身体里。鸣人上身被操趴在床上，感受到佐助的精液在一次比一次用力的抽插中射了进去。最终佐助用力操进最后一下，牢牢地把他钉在床上动弹不得。他抖着屁股抖着大腿，伸手要去摸自己的性器，还没碰到便被佐助拍开了。佐助抱着他躺倒在床上，阴茎还插在他屁股里，精液从穴口溢出。鸣人在佐助吻他的时候，一抽一抽射在佐助手里。

  
“吊车尾的，下次帮我口。”

  
两人已经拥着在床上躺了不知道多久，呼吸着精液腥膻的气味，任由身上屁股上的精液变凉变干。佐助食髓知味，刚面不改色提出口交的要求，鸣人就咋咋呼呼喊着他也要。

  
“那我现在帮你。”说着佐助就撑起身子。

  
“啊，不行，我现在不行了。”

  
“不是男人不许说不行吗？”

  
“明天！明天，我们，继续。”

  
“好。”他想，今天是第一次做还找不准前列腺的位置，也许，明天就能把鸣人操到射出来。


End file.
